


Watermelon Sugar

by Kellyjelly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Mycroft, Alpha!Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bruises, Claiming, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Growling, Innocence, Insecure Sherlock, Jealousy, John is 30, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Many Kinks, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Murder, Nipple kink, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Omega!Jim, Omega!Sherlock, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Serial Killer, Sherlock has asthma, Sherlock is 15, Shy Sherlock, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Toxic Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Virgin Sherlock, alternative universe, beta!Greg, courting, dark!john, major age difference, psychopaths, sherlock is a twink, slick, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Sherlock Holmes —an Omega— was tired of living in this world, he would never know love and being an Omega brought many problems where Alphas wanted to take advantage of him. Sherlock decided to end his life.John Watson —an Alpha— saved Sherlock’s life and Sherlock had no idea what kind of monster he chose to love.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaipseJorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaipseJorge/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, to everyone who has the hugest boner and kink for Top John and Bottom Sherlock, here’s a fic for them. I just want to warn everyone that this will be a dark story and if certain triggers disturb you then proceed with caution. This is dedicated to a lovely friend of mine, LaipseJorge and I just want to tell everyone that I am a huge Top Sherlock and Bottom John fan. But that does not mean that I won’t write Top John and Bottom Sherlock for those who request it. 
> 
> If any of you have a request, let me know and I’ll be happy to write it for you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**September 6 th 2019: The Hotel Room **

Room service at the Waldorf Hilton in London was by far the worst service to ever exist. Sherlock was designated to room number 64. The Omega boy was standing before the mirror in the room, adjusting the tie around his neck and cursing at Mycroft for dragging the boy to this ridiculous event. Apparently, Mycroft’s mate, who was named Greg Lestrade was hosting a party in order to commemorate the higher position he acquired as being Detective Inspector.

Since Greg was hosting the party, it was only natural for Mycroft to take up the responsibility of being by his mate’s side and supporting him. Though such support towards Greg was accompanied by the nonstop ramblings of his younger brother. Mycroft, being the Alpha between the two, had more power over Sherlock and had the _only_ authority to boss the Omega boy around.

So, it was no surprise to Mycroft when he physically had to drag his Omega brother from the boy’s room to the car that was waiting for them downstairs.

Since they arrived at the hotel, Sherlock never ceased to resign his long string of insults towards his older brother and hopefully, gaining the action of Mycroft regretting his decision and taking the Omega boy back home. To the boy’s disappointment, Mycroft simply reprimanded Sherlock for being an insulant child and ordered the boy to get dressed for he expected Sherlock to attend the party.

So now, here he was, the Omega boy was left alone in a huge room that reeked of previous residents that had a knack for perverting the sheets with semen and slick. Of course, the workers at the hotel tried their best to present the room the way every other resident expects it to be but it was no secret that this room was painted in filthy arcana with multiple forbiddances. 

The boy could count the streaks of cleaning products that went into disinfecting and cleaning the walls. Sherlock could tell the many times the sheets have been through the wash, by his count, the sheets covering his bed must have been washed about four hundred times. The Omega boy scrunched his nose in disgust when he realized how many couples have had sex here, the increasing number of couples that have covered every inch of this room in semen was changing from two-digit numbers to three-digit numbers.

Sherlock resisted the urge to vomit and concentrated his attention on the tie that he was fixing but the boy scoffed in annoyance when he looked at his watch and calculated that the bellboy who was supposed to deliver his dress shoes was eleven minutes late. The Omega boy rearranged his tie and decided to pace for a bit until the idiotic bellboy delivered his shoes.

After pacing for about four minutes, Sherlock heard someone knocking on the door and rolled his eyes, he opened the door and saw a tall man with a box in his hands. The Omega boy mentally reminded himself to not snort when he deduced that the man before him was an Alpha with a high addiction of pornography and has been sexually deprived for about two weeks.

The boy reached forward and grabbed the box, physically retracting from the Alpha, for the man’s scent was revolting. The Alpha smelled of cheap cologne, fast food, poor hygiene, and drugs that reeked of garbage. During Sherlock’s entire life, he’s been a victim to different scents but this Alpha took the prize of being the worst smelling Alpha in all of London.

The Omega boy snorted, no wonder this Alpha was sexually deprived. The boy opened the box and quickly slipped on his dress shoes, he nodded in approval and faced the Alpha.

Sherlock looked at the name tag on the man’s pectoral and with an irritated sigh, he said, “Thank you for finally showing up, Victor.”

The Omega boy was on the verge of slamming the door in Victor’s face when the Alpha struck his palm against the door, not daring to let the boy close the door. Victor closed his eyes and took an exaggerated inhale, his nostrils flared when he detected the boy’s scent. The Alpha was beyond stupid to not even begin a composition of how Sherlock’s scent affected him, for all he knew, the Omega boy smelled sweet and he wanted a taste. 

The Alpha felt his tongue moistening at the delicious scent that Sherlock was expertly trying to cover and growled, the raw sound made the Omega boy jump in fear. Victor bared his teeth and forced his way inside by throwing the door open and making the boy stumble back, the unbalanced push made Sherlock fall onto the ground.

The Omega boy began to crawl back, trying to put a great distance between himself and the aroused Alpha.

Victor snarled and in deep voice he said, “Sweet Omegas like yourself shouldn’t be alone. Perhaps I can keep you company.”

The boy began to tremble, his lanky body was shivering so badly that he couldn’t bring himself to stand on his two feet. Sherlock cursed at himself for being weak and meager, he needed to find a way out of this situation and if he didn’t, things could get ugly. The Omega boy felt his teeth chattering and the commencements of salty tears were on the brink of spilling down his face.

The boy felt his legs wobbling as he sought purchase on the bed, desperately seeking the sheets to hold himself upright. Sherlock managed to stand up but his legs gave out beneath him when he hurriedly went around the bed, feeling only a tad bit safer that the bed was in between him and the Alpha. But now the Omega boy was faced with another problem, he didn’t have a way out now.

If the boy wanted to run, he’d basically hit the wall.

Sherlock feebly placed his scanty body against the nightstand and tried to make himself small. “Please leave.” 

“We can have fun, baby. Let me take care of you. I promise to make you feel good.”

Victor predatorily placed both hands on the bed and began to corner the Omega boy. The boy began to take frightened steps back until his threadlike back hit the wall. Sherlock whimpered and began to emit distressed pheromones that only made Victor want the Omega boy more. The boy began to hyperventilate, his fingers were itching to reach the inhaler in his trouser pockets but the Omega boy forced himself to not grab it.

Sherlock looked towards the closed door and waited for the perfect moment to move; Victor was halfway across the bed when the Alpha lunged towards the frail boy. The Omega boy moved to the side and went around the bed, he tried to move his scrawny legs as fast as he could but a large hand wrapped itself around his bony ankle.

Victor grabbed Sherlock and brutally flung the weightless boy onto the bed, flipping Sherlock onto his stomach. The Alpha used the Omega boy as a rag doll, pinning his entire body on top of Sherlock’s. The Omega boy began to scream, his breaths were coming in ragged pants and he tried squirm himself away from Victor but the Alpha was too strong and heavy.

The boy thrashed against the bed when Victor savagely slithered his fingers through Sherlock’s curls and forced the boy’s face into the bed. The Alpha held the Omega boy down as he began to rut himself against Sherlock’s ass, moaning in pleasure and enjoying the pathetic screams the boy was pushing through the mattress.

The Omega boy was losing air, his lungs were hurting and he was on the verge of having a panic attack unless he managed to breathe in the next few seconds. Sherlock powerlessly tried to move his head to the side to breathe, till finally the boy caught a glimpse of the lamp on the nightstand. The Omega boy tried to take in as much air as he could before Victor cruelly pulled his head up.

Sherlock was coughing painfully when the Alpha covered his mouth, the boy was screaming against the Alpha’s palm but Victor managed to smother Sherlock’s muffled cries. The Alpha growled against the boy’s neck, he inhaled Sherlock’s scent and began to deliver disgusting kisses that were coated in leftover drugs that had dried on his lips.

The Omega boy screamed and cried in repugnance when he felt the Alpha’s lips against his skin, Victor’s lips were cold, chapped, and dead. The boy shuddered in revulsion when he felt the Alpha’s tongue being dragged along his cheek. Sherlock was crying so much that the alleviation of trying to breathe was impossible.

The boy’s fair skin was morphing into a dangerous red color that pushed Sherlock to throw his head back and hit Victor in the face. Victor groaned at the pain but it was shortly lived due to the fact that the hit was equivalent to someone hitting him with a pillow. The Alpha grew tired of the Omega boy fighting against him, so Victor lifted himself from Sherlock’s puny body and flipped the boy onto his back.

Victor seated himself on top of the boy’s body, his thighs were hugging Sherlock’s skimpy waist and the Alpha growled in warning. The Omega boy tried to escape the Alpha’s hold but Victor bared his teeth in annoyance and delivered a burning slap across the boy’s face. The Alpha continued slapping Sherlock’s face until the Omega boy felt blood oozing out of his nose.

Victor grabbed the boy’s throat and snarled, “ _Stay still, you fucking bitch!_ ”

For good measure, the Alpha began to punch Sherlock’s face to the point where the Omega boy couldn’t see anymore due to the rush of blood seeping into his eyes. After the beating, Victor hopped off the bed and removed his trousers along with his briefs. The Alpha stood semi nude, preparing himself to fuck Sherlock when the boy delivered a kick to the Alpha’s bare cock.

Victor doubled over and groaned bitterly, he cupped his cock and looked up at the boy. The Alpha was ready to beat the Omega boy to the point where Sherlock’s face would be so swollen that you couldn’t tell where his features were. But that enraged desire never came to be for the boy delivered another forceful kick to Victor’s cock.

The second hit caused the Alpha to fall to the ground, Victor cowardly curled himself into a ball and whined like an injured animal. The Omega boy took the opportunity to run, Sherlock threw himself from the bed and landed on the floor face first. The boy sobbed unsteadily, he picked up his battered body and with shaky legs, reached for the door and fled from the room.

*-*

Once Sherlock left the hotel, he kept running until he reached the building where Greg was holding his party. The Omega boy entered the hotel and noticed many people taking party supplies to the thirteenth floor, where he suspected that his brother was praising his mate for the promotion the Beta received.

The boy was panting heavily, he felt his throat closing up on him so he took out his inhaler and gave himself two puffs of air. Sherlock closed his eyes and felt the medication in his inhaler reviving his bruised flesh. The Omega boy stuffed the inhaler in his pocket and decided to go to the bathroom. The boy entered the bathroom belonging to Omegas and eyed his bleeding face.

Sherlock stared at himself for a long time until the Omega boy couldn’t handle it anymore, the boy felt his chest fluttering with broken sobs. Sherlock placed both hands on the sink to prevent himself from falling to the ground, he wanted to breakdown and feel the exact moment when his body —which was made of glass— would eventually shatter into pieces.

The Omega boy hated himself, sure, he was cursed with knowledge and the power to deduce any living thing on this earth but having such brilliant-ness came with a price. That price was loneliness, the boy was always the main attention of ridicule, bullying, abuse, and harassment. Sherlock was used to this kind of abuse since he began to speak and at a young age, painful insults from his lips were enough to make other children afraid of him. 

That didn’t last very long until he entered an age where boys and girls were capable of violence and instead of the Omega boy relying on his deductions to save him, he relied on himself to stay quiet. But even the boy couldn’t take his own advice and at this point, Sherlock was tired. The Omega boy was exhausted of experiencing the same perverted attention that Alphas gave him whenever they detected his scent.

The boy was weak, he really did believe that he was cursed to be alone, without anyone to protect and love him. Of course, Sherlock had his brother but since Mycroft found himself a goldfish, the Alpha has been preoccupied with reserving his attention to Greg Lestrade. The Omega boy had to admit that he liked Greg, the Beta wasn’t a total idiot but even the abandonment of his brother left the boy to scurry for himself.

There were so many times where Sherlock was tempted to go back into injecting heroin in his veins and allowing the golden drug to take him to euphoria. The Omega boy was even curious to see how lovely it would be to overdose and escape reality because existing in this cruel world was leaving behind scars and bruises on his body and face.

The boy was crying when someone entered the bathroom, Sherlock immediately lowered his head and began to run the tap water. From what the Omega boy saw, he could make out the silhouette of a young female Omega with mousy brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. She entered inside a stall and Sherlock took the opportunity to splash water over his face.

The Omega boy kept washing his face, feeling his debilitated muscles clenching when he watched the bright colors of his blood disappearing down the sinkhole. The boy did his best to not wet his suit, though sadly streaks of blood stained the collar of his shirt but it could be easily hidden. Sherlock looked up at himself and immediately hated the person reflected through the mirror.

There were angry purple bruises decorating his face.

The Omega boy noticed that his eye was on the verge of being completely shut and his lower lip was viciously split open, he continued pouring water over his wounds but even the process of cleaning his injuries felt like red hot pokers burning through his dainty skin. The pain made the boy whimper loudly. Sherlock grabbed paper towels and dried off his face when the Omega exited the stall and stood next to him.

The female Omega stared at the boy’s face and was itching to ask if the Omega boy was alright.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and snapped at the woman. “I’m fine, I don’t need your pity.”

The Omega boy threw the paper towels away when the woman gently touched his shoulder. “I have makeup if you want to cover that up.”

The boy deduced the woman again and frowned. “I doubt you’ll have anything that goes with my skin color.”

The woman hurriedly searched into her bag and took out a small bottle of makeup that resembled Sherlock’s skin and smiled. “I work at the morgue and sometimes even dead people need a bit of highlight.”

The Omega boy looked down at his watch and realized that he had ten more minutes before the party started. “That would be helpful. Thank you. I’m Sherlock.”

The female Omega smiled sadly. “I’m Molly.”

*-*

Sherlock reached the thirteenth floor, he stepped off the lift and was greeted by loud music and bright lights. The Omega boy was self conscious about his appearance but he managed to keep himself steady as he pushed past the crowds of people to reach his brother. Mycroft was lovingly holding Greg by the waist and nosing at the Beta’s scent gland, the boy tried his best to not vomit when he witnessed the display of affection.

Sherlock tapped Mycroft on the shoulder and the Alpha faced him, Mycroft quickly looked at his baby brother and lifted his eyebrow. “Why are you wearing makeup?”

The Omega boy scoffed and looked at the people joining the party. “Its for an experiment.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and turned Greg’s attention to his brother. The Beta greeted the boy and in a motherly sense, Greg stood by Sherlock’s side throughout the entire party. The events happened in a slow fashion; Greg went up and thanked everyone for coming, gave a boring speech, and ended the speech with asking everyone to drink and have a good time.

The Omega boy was completely bored out of his mind, groups and groups of people were coming to congratulate Greg and that was the only fun the boy had. Sherlock deduced everyone and remained quiet, he made himself invisible and it worked. The party was dragging on and of course, Mycroft was speaking about how wonderful Greg was and the Omega boy tuned out his brother’s voice.

The boy lazily looked over the crowds of people, he deduced everyone that came into sight and Sherlock was this close to asking Mycroft if they could leave when the Omega boy saw him. My god, the sight of him alone was enough to punch out all the oxygen in his lungs. The boy’s mouth fell open and his legs gave out beneath him, his gangly legs were growing weak and he couldn’t keep himself upright.

Sherlock lost his balance when Mycroft immediately grabbed him and pulled him upright. “Sherlock, get yourself together.”

The Omega boy barely heard the words being said to him and absently nodded in his brother’s direction, barely catching a joke that his brother made about him. The boy nonchalantly took a few steps away from Mycroft to get a better look at the stranger and Sherlock whimpered like an affectionate puppy seeking attention.

The Omega boy has never seen anyone as attractive as the man across the large room; already he could tell that the man was an Alpha, he served as an army doctor in either Afghanistan or Iraq but was relieved when a bullet tore through his shoulder, making it possible for the man to appear at the party tonight and he was much… much older than the boy.

Sherlock was barely fifteen years old, the Alpha across the room was in his thirties.

The Omega boy lifted himself on his tippy toes and bit his lower lip when he noticed that the man’s skin was tanned like the desert sand in the boiling hot dunes, his hair was an array of different shades that resembled fine wood, he had broad shoulders with massive biceps that could easily break the boy in two, and Sherlock felt himself drooling when he realized how thick and massive this man was.

The Omega boy licked his lips when he noticed how meaty the man’s thighs were and how nice it would be to wrap his scrawny legs around the Alpha’s muscled waist. Oh, life wasn’t fair. Not fair at all. Out of every person that Sherlock could have a crush on, why did it have to be on the perfect Alpha that he could never have?

The Omega boy wanted to feel this hefty man on top of him, he wanted the Alpha to touch his skin and make him wet, he wanted the man to use him and leave all kinds of marks on his body, and most of all, the boy wanted this Alpha to own him. Sherlock felt his cheeks flushing, the tinge of red was spreading down towards his chest and collarbones.

The Omega boy moaned when he felt the trickles of slick drooling out of his pink puckered ass, he forced his legs together so as the hide the scent of arousal that he was close to emitting. The boy felt himself becoming hot, he almost believed that he caught a fever for he started to sweat. Sherlock touched his forehead and felt his curls becoming damp.

The Omega boy looked down at himself and wanted to cry so badly, how could someone want Sherlock for who he was? How could the perfect Alpha even notice a feeble Omega like him? Who on earth would want damaged goods like him? It was no use trying to get this Alpha’s attention, the man would never waste his valuable time admiring a flimsy Omega like himself.

Sherlock began to walk back towards Mycroft when he caught the scent of the Alpha that would haunt his dreams. The Omega boy stopped in full force and inhaled deeply; his mouth was watering as he drank down the man’s scent. The boy faced the direction of the man and let out a shaky moan, the powerful aromas of this Alpha was leaving Sherlock with an erection.

The Omega boy could smell gunpowder being recently exposed from being stored in barrels for too long, there were puffs of black smoke that kept getting thicker and thicker due to the boy smelling fire that could easily make him choke. Sherlock felt his eyes watering when a wave of gasoline and blood clogged his ability to breathe and fogged up his vision, he could taste the copper on his tongue and the cloud of flammable gas that would easily burn the Omega boy if someone dropped a lighted match.

Then the boy felt his small cock pulsating with desire when his nose detected the aroma of charcoal being incinerated, the black pebbles of charcoal emitted a suffocating mist of heaven that was crawling through Sherlock’s pores. And to seal off the ripple of scents that made the Omega boy feel like a hot disaster, was the aroma of wet dirt.

The scent was heavily musky, the boy could smell the different types of dirt mixed together to become a tar like mud that would stick to one’s skin and made it impossible to remove it, with simply one wash. Sherlock felt his entire body trembling, his vulnerable and delicate flesh was quivering with the anticipation of being manhandled.

The Omega boy couldn’t handle this anymore, he didn’t want to exist any longer. The boy felt claustrophobic, he needed air. Sherlock remembered that the lift had a top floor that led towards the rooftop. Sherlock figured that falling was like flying except there’s a more permanent destination… his death.

*-*

John Watson has known Greg for a long time and it pleased the Alpha to know that the Beta finally got the promotion he deserved. And to celebrate, Greg invited John to his party and now here he was, chatting with his closest friends, Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty. Jim and Sebastian have been mates for a long time and John was happy to hear about the constant sex taking place in their lives.

John has been around the block as well —fucking both men and women— but none held the honor of having the Alpha claiming them with a poisonous bite. The Alpha was patient, he was sure that his mate would appear at any moment. John was sharply dressed in a mahogany velvet suit and heard Jim talking about the vacation he shared with Sebastian when John dozed off from the conversation.

Don’t get John wrong, he loved Jim —who was an Omega— talking about his bonded life but at times the Alpha drifted off and searched for eye candy in the crowd. John was keen on finding someone to have rough sex with but that all changed when his eyes landed on the most beautiful creature that existed in the middle of this huge party.

John caught sight of a young boy who had pale skin that resembled freshly squeezed out milk, the dark curls crowning his head were a beautiful contrast to the boy’s ashen skin, the boy had opal colored eyes shining in green and blue shades of sparkling glitter, and to make things even sweeter, the boy was an Omega.

Fuck him, John growled underneath his breath and wanted to push everyone aside to claim the delicious boy in public. 

But that primal instinct was hindered when he managed to catch a whiff of the boy’s scent; the Alpha snarled when he smelt a river of watermelon sugar, its as if the gods gifted the humans with an abundance of ripe watermelons that were crushed and transformed into silky juices mixed in with buckets of sugar.

Oh, John wanted a taste of the sweet nectar that coursed through the boy’s veins. He wanted to drag his tongue across the boy’s scent gland and suck on the skin that _should_ taste like plump grapes filled with juicy ambrosia waiting to be squirted out. Fucking hell, John wanted to lick up the streams of grape water running down the boy’s pale and long neck, leaving behind angry bite marks that would most certainly leave the boy squealing like a defenseless lamb would when a dangerous predator sinks their razor sharp teeth into the _soft_ and _mushy_ flesh vibrating with innocence.

The Alpha wanted to drown himself in the fragrance of wildflowers being covered in honey. The scent alone made John desire to suckle on the aroma while hearing the boy’s high-pitched cries below him as John’s colossal cock would tear apart the boy’s tight and virgin ass. It was truly, a dream waiting to come true.

The Alpha licked his lips when he scented the ripeness of strawberry fields waiting to be plucked by his rough fingers, it was only a tease of what lied in between the boy’s meager thighs. While consuming the boy’s virginal scent, John bared his teeth when another fragrance of freshly wet roses made him salivate.

The Alpha felt his monstrous cock becoming erect when the aroma of rose water flooded through his nostrils and made him incredibly hungry. And to torture him even further, he detected raspberries being mixed in with delicate specks of tulip petals which were drowned in white wine. This was too much for John, an innocent gift like this needed to be _consumed_ and _claimed_.

Fuck, the Alpha couldn’t hold back his urge any longer. John needed to have this boy, right this very second before losing his shit and attacking everyone at the party who dared touch _his_ Omega. The Alpha was already making his excuses to Jim and Sebastian when he noticed that the boy ran away from the party and disappeared.

*-*

Sherlock reached the top of the building, he took a deep breath and shivered in the cold night air. The Omega boy wrapped his scanty arms around himself and watched the puffs of his breath disappearing into the night. The boy shuddered in aversion when he took slow steps towards the ledge. Sherlock closed his eyes while approaching the ledge, taking controlled breaths through his nose and opening his eyes.

The building was tall, the long way down seemed like the perfect drop but Sherlock wondered if the building was high enough for him. The Omega boy felt his lower lip trembling as he began to weep, he hated everything and everyone hated him. There was nothing more to offer, the world was just a spinning planet with the benefits of gravity and natural resources.

All of it was boring. If the boy died, no one would miss him and that gave Sherlock some comfort. The Omega boy was never meant to be happy and didn’t deserve love, in fact, he didn’t deserve anything. The boy only deserved death and darkness; he’s lived long enough to know what the darker side of reality has to offer him.

Being alive for a decade along with a couple a years behind him was a miracle. 

And at least, jumping from a building with this height would easily result in a quick and painless death. Sherlock looked up at the dark sky above him, he saw the stars twinkling and chuckled when he realized that he wouldn’t miss anything, not even the stars. The Omega boy wiped away the tears from his face and tried to keep himself solid, the cold wind was coming in heavy bursts and the boy’s twinky body was susceptible of being pushed by the wind and not by himself.

Sherlock closed his eyes and threw his head back, this was it, the final problem finally being resolved. The Omega boy extended his fragile arms apart, he took one last breath before he allowed gravity to take his body towards the ground. But to the boy’s disappointment, he was saved. Strong arms were wrapping themselves around his bony waist and pulling him away from the ledge.

Sherlock gasped at the sudden movement and fell helplessly into the arms of the person who dared to interrupt his death wish. The Omega boy was on the verge of ripping himself away from the man’s arms when the familiar scent of the Alpha hit his nose. The boy felt his tongue becoming heavy and his entire body was failing to move.

Sherlock knew exactly who saved him and he couldn’t say anything besides breathing loudly and feeling his small chest rising and falling. The man protectively slipped his colossal hands from the boy’s waist to his chest, rough fingers were splayed across Sherlock’s collarbones. The Omega boy felt himself hyperventilating and the boy couldn’t resist to wrap his slim fingers around the massive hands holding him down.

The Alpha rested his cheek against Sherlock’s and inhaled deeply, nuzzling himself against the Omega boy’s curls and feeling the shivers of weakness in the boy’s body against his rigid muscles. “Your heart’s beating like a hummingbird.”

The Omega boy quivered at the sound of the deep and dark voice that was spoken next to his ear, Sherlock felt himself melting when he could feel the Alpha’s body morphing against his. The boy remained silent until he grew the courage to turn his head to the side and face his rescuer. The Omega boy felt his knees going weak when he met the gaze of the Alpha holding him so dearly.

Sherlock felt himself collapsing to the ground but the Alpha held him tightly and kept him from falling. The Alpha looked over the boy’s divinely gorgeous face and felt a viscous lust spreading across his body, the urge to claim and fuck was coursing through his veins. The Alpha wanted to control the boy, he wanted to make the Omega boy understand that even if he didn’t desire the Alpha in return… he had no other choice but to submit to John. 

The Alpha would do anything to have this boy and to Sherlock’s innocence, the Omega boy didn’t understand what monster chose to adore him.

John hovered his lips over the boy’s bruised ones, a natural smile spreading across the Alpha’s lips like when predator watches their sinless prey entering a trap without them even knowing it. “How radiant and beautiful you are. Pity you wanted to jump. Do you want me to let you go?”

Sherlock panicked and held onto the Alpha with a vice grip, naively leaning up towards the Alpha’s lips and whining when the Alpha pulled away.

The Omega boy pouted and shakily whimpered out, “ _No. Don’t leave me._ ”

John growled at the submissive words dripping from the boy’s luscious lips and enjoyed the tremble that traveled through the boy’s body when the beastly sound emitting from John’s mouth scarred Sherlock for life.

John admired the boy’s mouth and possessively caressed the boy’s lower lip with his thumb before snarling out, “No. I don’t suppose I will. In fact, I may never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
